


Thirium Glows Blue

by CynicalHex



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalHex/pseuds/CynicalHex
Summary: Connor learns what blushing feels like





	Thirium Glows Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dyslecix Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dyslecix+Cat).



> This is devoted to my fave person ever who seems to have a kink for Connor blushing. Ily

Things had settled down for the most part. Markus' peaceful demonstration had won over Madam President's heart, and now Androids are free to be. The night had been eventful, cheers everywhere, not only in Detroit. A victory for Androids.  
  
The next day had been much more calmer. The streets were quite empty. Hank was thankful for the little time of peace. It was quite early, the sun had just risen. The sky was painted in baby blue, slightly cloudy. Gary's Chicken Diner was yet to be opened.  
  
Hank was waiting patiently, swaying on his feet slightly to keep him somewhat occupied. Connor should be here any minute, practically on time. Out of a corner across the street, Hank saw a glimpse of blue. It crossed the street, and was slowly approaching Hank. He turned to face it, and sure enough it was Connor.  
  
Still suited in his Cyberlife uniform, an unsettled look on his face. Hank smiled at him warmly to ease him, and sure enough Connor smiled back. Albeit awkwardly. Connor silently approached Hank, unsure of what he was doing still. Hank took the iniciative and pulled Connor in for a hug. He felt Connor hug him back.  
  
Not too long after Hank separated them, his hands on Connors shoulders to push him back a tad to face him properly. "It's good to see you again!" He said. "After the scene with the other Connor." Hank laughed.  
  
"It's good to see you too Lieutenant!" Connor was still smiling goofily. "I thought I was going to lose you back there." His gaze fell. "Somehow the other Connor wasn't able to copy my full memory. I wonder why."  
  
"Maybe they're unable to copy a deviant's memory?" Hank suggested, and Connor looked up at this almost ready to say something back. But his mouth shut, and he took sime time to think.  
  
"Maybe so, Lieutenant." Connor brought his hands up, looking at them. "I'm still not used to being..." He trailed off.  
  
"Alive?" Hank supplied.  
  
"A deviant." Connor looked at Hank.  
  
"Same thing you fuck." Hank sniggered and patted Connor on his back, which cased the Android to loose his balance a tad.   
  
Connor smiled to himself at that. Hank was right. He's not a deviant. He's alive. "How's Sumo doing?" He asked.  
  
Hank smiled proudly. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" He turned and whistled. Connor watched with excited eyes as an old Saint Bernanrd slowly marched up to them two. Connor dropped to his knees to pet the mutt, happiness plastered all over his face.  
  
"Lieutenant Hank, you took Sumo for a walk?" Connor beamed up at Hank who took the comment as a jab.  
  
Hank crossed his hands. "What the fuck's that supposed to mean, huh?" He looked away, pretending to be hurt. "I take Sumo out for walks!"  
  
Connor scratched Sumo behind his ears, right where he prefers the most. Connor knows Hank takes care of his dog, but it's still fun to tease the old man. "I believe you Lieutenant, upon scanning Sumo I have determined he's in better health than you."  
  
Hank turned to snarl at Connor. "You watch what you're spouting there Connor, just because you have rights now doesn't mean I won't kick the shit out of you!" But Hank couldn't pretend to be mad for too long. He watched as Sumo began to slobber at how he was being spoiled.  
  
Connor registered that a joke, and he had enough brain to laugh at it quietly, still not used to feelings. He felt warm. He felt happy. But mostly he felt hopeful.  
  
Sumo decided to return the favour, and he thanked Connor's petting by licking his face fully. Connor was too occupied with processing his feelings he didn't register the slobbery attack from Sumo. "Whoa!" He yelped and fell backwards on his ass, hinestly surprised. Sumo happily trotted back to sit by Hank.  
  
Hank, who was laughing loudly at Connor no doubt. His eyes were closed shut, unable to be kept open by the wide grin he was sporting. His hands grabbed at his chest as if he's short of air. His voice echoed inside Connor's head. Hank looked younger, more livelier.  
  
Connor's LED flashed orange, recording this to his memory. He felt something he couldn't describe, couldn't quite put his finger on it. He felt warmth rush to his head, Thirium coursing through his mechanical veins. His pump regulator working faster than necessary. What was this feeling?  
  
He brought his hand to his cheek, it felt warm to the touch. This action grabbed Hank's attention. He looked down at Connor, and his eyebrow raised in question. "Connor are you..." Connor watched as Hank's smile turned into a teasing one. "..are you okay?"  
  
Connor processed this, Hank didn't seem concerned one bit. "I'm okay Lieutenant." He answered. "Why do you ask?" He tilted his head, his hand still warm on his cheek.  
  
Hank snickered. "Well it's just that.." He extended his hand to help Connor up. "..Your face is glowing blue." Now stood up, Connor was face to face to Hank, who seemed to catch on what was wrong with Connor. But Connor still couldn't get it.  
  
"Thirium is blue, it must be that. I can feel it rushing to my face." He answered Hank, but more to himself to try and piece this together. His face must've given his confusion away, because Hank was looking at him as if he's in disbelief.  
  
"Well what were you thinking of?" Hank asked, and Connor was about to answer thruthfully before Hank had added, "I'm pretty sure you're blushing."  
  
 _Blushing?_  
  
Was Connor really blushing?  
  
He turned to look at his reflection from the metal walls of the Chicken Diner. And sure enough, Connor was met with a reflection of him, and his cheeks almost glowed blue like a glowstick. The tips of his nose and ears dusted lightly in the same blue as the Thirium coarsing through him.  
  
He tried to hide his face in his hands, but the glow showed through the gaps of his fingers. Hank had started to laugh again. Connor had never felt... Bashful. It's a strange feeling, the warmth was alarming but felt nice at the same time.  
  
"Connor, you are just full of surprises." Hank wiped at the corner of his eyes. Connor attempting to glare at him. "Were you embarrased by Sumo?" Hank teased, and Sumo barked.  
  
Connor shook his head, a strand of hair falling out of place. "No!" He answered too harshly, and Hank only continued to tease him which only worsened the situation. His knuckles blushed blue from the rushing Thirium. The blue glow almost matching the blue of his LED.  
  
Hank once again patted Connor on his back, who dropped his hands ini defeat from his face. He could see the blue being reflected on Hank's face from the corner of his eye. He felt weird, but it felt right.  
  
"C'mon you glowstick." Hank encouraged him to walk. "Let's get you home already before you start bleeding blue. Wouldn't want you licking it all up."  
  
They walked side by side, Sumo panting inbetween them.  
  
 _Connor noted that Thirium glows blue._

**Author's Note:**

> I did the thing. The title in the text thing. HaHAA


End file.
